Chauncey
'''Chauncey, the Spoiled Baby' (Japanese: ベビーラ Bebīra) is one of the Portrait Ghosts that Luigi meets in Luigi's Mansion. He also serves as the boss of Area 1. He is the son of Neville and Lydia and the brother of both Henry and Orville. Because he is an infant, Chauncey is immature and prone to throwing tantrums, although he is also capable of coherent speech. He occasionally shows aversion to adults. His father Neville notes in his baby care diary that Chauncey is talented at scaring people, even surpassing his older brothers. Chauncey was at one point captured by Professor Elvin Gadd and turned into a portrait. He was then freed again later, when King Boo broke into the gallery to get Boolossus out of captivity. Chauncey's portrait number in E. Gadd's gallery is 4. ''Luigi's Mansion'' Chauncey is one of the Portrait Ghosts that reside in the mansion during Luigi's Mansion. He is found in the Nursery, although his influence on the area is noticeable before he is directly encountered. Chauncey is shown to be capable of manipulating the chandelier in the Foyer and makes it fall if Luigi lingers underneath it (upon which Chauncey's voice can be heard). This trap ceases to function after Chauncey is captured. Chauncey becomes accessible after Luigi obtains the key to the Nursery by defeating Lydia. Chauncey can be heard crying after Luigi steps out of Lydia's room with the key in his possession. Upon entering the Nursery, Chauncey can be seen above a crib, hovering a few feet in the air. Examining his heart with the Game Boy Horror gives Luigi a hint that points towards a rocking horse in the room. Luigi moves the horse with the Poltergust 3000. This excites Chauncey and he offers to play with Luigi. The game Chauncey plays consists of using his rattle to attack Luigi using floating teddy bears. There are three teddy bears in total in the room, and Chauncey attacks using one at a time. Upon contact, they damage Luigi and respawn. The bears can be permanently disposed of by using the vacuum. To proceed to the next phase of the encounter, Luigi catches a ball that is lying around and shoots it at Chauncey with the vacuum. Chauncey then throws a violent tantrum, complaining about Luigi being bigger than him. Chauncey then proceeds to shrink Luigi. The actual boss battle against Chauncey then takes place inside an isolated area of a giant version of Chauncey's crib. The battle consists of three phases that always occur in a set order. During the first phase, Chauncey summons enormous rocking horses and has them charge at Luigi in a straight line (or a wave-like motion in the PAL-version's Hidden Mansion). They usually attack one at a time, but occasionally, Chauncey will summon two of them at once. Next comes the second phase, in which Chauncey makes various balls appear, bounce around, and then disappear again. One of the balls stays behind. Luigi can use the vacuum to launch the ball at Chauncey, stunning him. While Chauncey is stunned, Luigi can try to catch him with the Poltergust 3000. If Luigi is successful, the battle proceeds with phase three. This phase consists of Chauncey bouncing around on the battlefield, trying to crush Luigi. The battle then loops to phase one again and the procedure is repeated until Luigi captures Chauncey. This lets Luigi return to the Nursery, where a treasure chest with the key to Area 2 appears. Frames File:ChaunceyBronze.png| Bronze Frame File:ChaunceySilver.png| Silver Frame File:ChaunceyGold.png| Gold Frame Names in Other Languages Trivia *Even in Hidden Mansion mode, it is impossible to capture Chauncey in one try; the game forces Luigi to let go at forty-seven HP. In the PAL version, Chauncey is much harder as the rocking horses are larger and move in a wave left and right. He is also much faster when stomping around the room. However, there is a glitch that allows one to suck him up in one go in the PAL hidden mansion. *Chauncey makes a small cameo in Mario Kart Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS, where portraits of him line the walls of the Luigi's Mansion battle course for the former and Luigi's Mansion course for the latter and Mario Kart 7. *Chauncey is the only boss ghost whose heart can be checked. However, it can be checked only before the boss battle. *He is the youngest of all the ghosts with known ages. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Undead